


Protection

by casualbouquetcycle



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Feelings, Fighting Kink, Headcanon, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualbouquetcycle/pseuds/casualbouquetcycle
Summary: Shizuo is his to kill. That means he is his to protect too.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Protection

People are interested in Shizuo, with that kind of body there are a lots of companies that’d love to experiment on him. So normally Izaya knows this early enough, but not this time. They are already in Ikebukuro and shit Izaya is kind of scared and furious. He calls Shizuo to lure him away from there but Shizuo always knows when Izaya plans something.

And now his guts tell him Izaya is scheming something so he stalls, he’s pissed and snarls at Izaya again and right now is just about to hang up on him when Izaya _screams_ at him through the phone.

“For fuck’s sake, for once in your life do what I tell you!”

And Shizuo is shocked because he’s never heard Izaya sound that scared and desperate before.

“...Izaya?” He can’t help sounding scared. Because in all his life _Izaya_ has _never_ been scared. He’s always been his anchor. And now he’s _terrified_. It’s making his skin _crawl_ that something can make Izaya sound like that, that he sounds like that while talking to _him_.

“.... Leave. Please leave Ikebukuro, Shizu-chan. Just for today.” So weary, almost _cracking_ , who made Izaya sound like that?! His mind is screeching at him, clawing. It is so _wrong_! “Okay.” Anything to make him stop sounding like that. He can hear Izaya take a slow, deep breath.

“See you.” The line goes dead.

Fuck. What was going on? And where should he go? Everyone he knows lives in Ikebukuro. Everyone but- Shinjuku it is.

He goes in the direction of the station when he sees Izaya walking past him right ahead of him. It was just a moment but he could see cold fury flashing in his eyes. People take one look at him and step out of his way. Shizuo looks after him. He said he’d leave but he had sounded so _scared_... He follows like he’s always done.

They end up near his run down apartment complex. He frowns and wonders why.

Why would something concerning him have such an effect on Izaya? He had been scared and desperate. He had almost _begged_! So why?

Izaya ducks into an alley and returns without his signature coat. Instead he wears a black hoodie with the hood pulled over his head. What the hell? Since when did Izaya disguise himself?

Because it had to be a disguise. Without the coat he just looked.... average, regular, nothing note worthy about him.

He keeps on walking, closer to his apartment, four streets, three, two, one- he turns into a side street.

By the time he turns into the street as well, Izaya is already next to a black van, driving his switch knife into one of the wheels.

There’s movement in the van but before anyone comes out a second wheel has been stabbed. The driver’s door busts open.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing you damn punk?!” 

What follows next is everything he ever expected of Izaya but at the same time it’s not.

Because it’s more. After the first man is down, four more come out, but they too go down before they could even put so much as a scratch on him. It’s over in minutes. Maybe it’s because he caught them by surprise but... It’s like nothing Shizuo has ever seen. There’s nothing of Izaya’s usual mockery, of his playfulness. Izaya is fast, clean, precise. Professional.

Shizuo’s breath is hitching. Fuck. That’s sexy. Wait, what?

He shakes his head to get rid of that weird thought. Izaya glances at the men lying on the ground. He catches a glimpse of Izaya’s face. He’s wearing a cold mask. When he opens the door he’s wearing latex gloves. This really is professional. But what is this about?

“Well, well, well! What do we have here?” Izaya’s voice is dripping icy venom. “Tasers? Cuffs? Did you really think that would be enough to get your hands on Shizu-chan? Pathetic.”

What? They...were after him? Izaya leans into the van.

“And what’s this?” He turns around. There’s a needle and a little glass bottle in his hands. He looks at the men. “This was supposed to be for him too, right? I’m tempted to try it out on you, I confess.”

Wait. Wait, wait, wait. This, wasn’t this going too far? But. Should he really be that surprised? Izaya is ruthless and he’s _furious_.

Because... because some people tried to... What? They tried to kidnap him but what for? What did they want from him? What _was_ that stuff in that bottle? If it was suppose to affect him, it would be much stronger on normal humans, right? What should he do?

Before he realises it he had stepped forward into Izaya’s line of sight. Izaya freezes when he saw him. But then he presses a finger against his lips.

“Exactly when will you learn? How many of you do I need to ruin before you learn to keep your hands off of him? Heiwajima Shizuo is mine. Remember that, my lovely humans.” He reached inside the van and pulled a mobile out on which he pressed a few buttons before throwing it back inside the van.

Silence stretches between them and Shizuo doesn’t know what to say to this, what he even wants to say, to ask first. He feels like his world has been tilted, throwing him for a loop. His eyes land on the needle and the bottle, still in his hands.

“I’m not going to do it.” His gaze snaps up to his face. Izaya shrugs. “Oh they certainly would deserve it and I would love to see their faces once they realise what happened... But I’m much more curious what this is, exactly.” He shakes the little bottle.

“Who are they? What did they want from me?”

“Use your head a little. You aren’t a normal human, no matter how you look at it, Shizu-chan. I keep telling you this for years. Did you think this sort of thing wouldn’t leave Ikebukuro? That others wouldn’t notice?”

Shizuo frowns. Of course he knows that. It’s hard to forget when Shinra always asked for- “Are they like, you know, Shinra?”

“Oh, very good, for a protozoan.”

“Cut the crap, flea. What are you going to do with them? Just leave them lying around?”

“No, of course not.” He glances into the van, then around the street. “Ah.” He looks at a half broken bottle laying a little hidden between the parking cars. “No, I’ll throw them into their car but before that... They need to _learn_.”

He puts the items in his hands on the ground carefully, before walking to the broken bottle and starts to stomp on it. The bottle breaks even more and he carefully collects the shards and then places them in front of the van. Then he picks up the needle, kneels next to one man, rolls down his sleeve and picks him in the bow of his elbow.

Shizuo’s eyes widen in realisation. “You want to make them think you really injected them with that stuff.”

Izaya looks up and even though he still wears that mask he knows he’s smirking. “They shouldn’t use it on others if they’re scared of it being injected into them.” He repeats the same with the other men.

Then he places the needle next to the shards. He walks back to the men and grabs the first one by his legs. Shizuo watches him drag the man to the van and then haul him into it.

When he moves to the second one he steps closer but before he can do anything Izaya’s head snaps up to him.

“No. Stay where you are. I don’t want you leaving finger prints, hairs, skin cells, or anything.” It’s a stark reminder why he’s here, why _Izaya_ is here.

As he watches Izaya drag and haul everyone into the van, all he can think about is what Izaya said.

 _“Heiwajima Shizuo is mine.”_ His, huh?

Yes, they had been chasing and fighting since high school but.... Had Izaya always been like that? So possessive? Is that even the right word? Izaya doesn’t get involved in the fights he gets with the local thugs or when he’s doing his job.

But this... Since when? For how long had he been threatening and, and destroying entire _companies_ because they wanted him? Is that the flea version of protectiveness? It’s... flattering, in its own way. To know he means that much to someone that they are willing to fight for him, to protect him. It’s confusing but not bad. It’s _Izaya_ but... it’s still not bad.

His memories stir. Memories he hasn’t known he still possesses.

 _“That’s a shame. We could have fun together.”_ Fun... Is that what it would be like? To have fun with Izaya? To be someone he liked?

Izaya closes the door, picks up the bottle and pockets it. He walks up to Shizuo, removing the mask and the gloves.

“You normally aren’t this quiet Shizu-chan.” Izaya’s face is unreadable but he has a pretty good guess what he’s thinking about.

He straightens up. This is something he needs to say. Whether Izaya wants to hear it or not. “Thank you.”

Izaya frowns. “I did it because you are mine to kill. Don’t read anything into it.”

“I’m not! Stupid flea.” Still, he follows Izaya back the way he came, to the alley where he left his coat.

As Izaya slips it back on he talks before thinking twice about it. “You’re mine too. No one kills you but me.”

He knows it’s the right thing to say. Knows it by the gleaming that makes his eyes shine. If it were someone else he’d say they look like stars or rubies. But it’s Izaya. His eyes glow like blood. And that’s fine. Blood means violence but it means life as well. He knows for certain he said the right thing when he brushes dust off the fur collar and his back and Izaya lets him.


End file.
